American Beauty
by iluvfelton69
Summary: Summary: It is Hermione, Ron, and Harry’s seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has decided that it would be wonderful to hold a foreign exchange program. Hermione signs up and is shipped off to America. Taking her place is a saucy, crazy, fun
1. Default Chapter

****

Summary: It is Hermione, Ron, and Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has decided that it would be wonderful to hold a foreign exchange program. Hermione signs up and is shipped off to America. Taking her place is a saucy, crazy, fun loving girl who comes to Hogwarts and changes the castle forever.

****

Rating: R for language and situations. Not sure exactly what is going to happen so I'm going to stay on the safe side.

****

Characters: Not Hermione as you all may be thinking. More focused on Harry, Ron, Draco, and plenty others. 

****

Author's Note: I do not own the wonderful character's of the Harry Potter world J.K. Rowling does so please don't sue me. J 

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dear Diary,

So this is it. My final year at Hogwarts. Why aren't I more excited? Aren't I supposed to be happy? No, no I'm not. Actually I'm dreading it. Although each year at Hogwarts has been, well exciting, the whole "lets save the world thing" is getting a bit routine. I would never tell Harry or Ron, but I feel as if we are growing apart. I just don't feel like we are really friends anymore. Things have changed so much, they've changed, and especially I've changed. That is why I'm signing up for the exchange program that is taking place between the wizarding schools. I'm trying something new whether they like it or not! My final year at Hogwarts, is going to be for me, I'm going to do things my way. For once in my life I'm going to be…..me.

Hermione closed her book, and looked out the window. Only a week before she meets Harry and Ron at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. She has no idea what to do, what to say. How are they going to react? 

"Well only one way to find out!, MOM! Have you seen my trunk!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Yes I know really short chapter, but I just want to see if anyone responds to this story. It seems a bit dull but trust me it gets WAY Better. So I'm won't write the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews. 2! that's all im asking! THANX! AND SMOOCHES!


	2. Headquarters

****

Author's Note: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters so please don't sue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron waited anxiously in their room, for the arrival of Hermione. Over the years each boy had had their small crushes on her, but truth be told she had changed a lot over the years, and now all Ron could do was talk about her.

"Harry do you think my hair looks OK?"

"It looks fine…"

"Are you sure because it doesn't to be sitting right and I think I need more gel-"

" STOP! NO MORE GEL! Ron you've used at least half of the container, and it was full this morning! Take a deep breath and just calm the hell down! YOU'RE DRIVING ME UP THE GOD DAMNED WALL!"

This had been going on for most of the day and Harry was about to explode, there was no doubt in his mind that Ron's look wouldn't matter to Mione, but Ron was a nervous wreck. Just as Ron was going to retort they heard a door open downstairs. Ron jumped to his feet, looked in the mirror one more time, and slowly ran down the stairs (AN: This is possible trust me!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once in the kitchen Hermione sat down and tried to relax, using port keys always made her real sick. Before she could really relax there was a familiar sound of running in the hallway that could only belong to two people. 

"MIONE! Its great to see you!" 

She got up and embraced Harry, he hadn't changed much since the last time she had saw him, but he seemed to have finally grown to his full height, which was at least six inches taller than her. Behind him stood Ron, and she noticed that he might have actually taken time to think about what he was wearing, which for Ron, is a miracle. She also noticed that he had brushed, and gelled his hair. 

"He-ey Mione, how h-a-as your summer been?" 

"Oh its been ok…I guess…um.. Ron do u think you have a enough gel? You're beginning to remind me a bit of Malfoy."

"Told ya" whispered Harry in the background.

Ron's cheeks grew redder than his hair and he mumbled something about taking a shower and left.

Hermione silently sat down and Harry took the seat next to her. 

"I told him, his been a right pain in the ass all day. Been real excited about you coming."

"Really y?"

"Mione of all people I thought you would be the first to pick it out I mean you're the smartest and-"

"Wait you mean-!"

Harry replied a huge grin sprawled on his face. Oh gods no, thought Hermione.

" Well Harry I'm a bit tired from the trip I think I'll take nap before dinner, see you."

With that Hermione ran up the stairs to her and Ginny's room, and luckily Ginny wasn't there.

__

Dear Diary,

Oh now, now what? This is going to make things ten times harder! RON LIKES ME! I've always had a bit of a crush on him, but what am I going to do? I figured they would both be upset about the news and this just makes it about ten times worse! I have no choice but to go, I already sent the form, I'll have to tell then soon, but not tonight, tomorrow for sure. I'm so scared, maybe a good night sleep will do the trick….

As Hermione falls into a deep sleep, she doesn't get the great rest she has bargained for!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well there you have it the second chapter! The third should be up by tomorrow or Wednesday so have no fear! Thanks for reading, and PLZ!!! REVIEW! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:** I do not own the wonderful character's of the Harry Potter world J.K. Rowling does so please don't sue me.

"_…how could you do this to me…"_

_"He loves you Hermione, can't you see your hurting him…me…everyone!"_

_She sat there in a chair all of her friends surrounding her, Harry and Ron's faces most prominent, their faces covered in a look of disgust, as they looked upon her limp form. _

_"I'm sorry, I just need a change I can't be here…I can't…"_

"Hermione wake up!"

"…I'm so sorry…"

"Hermione!! NOW!!!" Ginny yelled for what felt like the one-hundredth time.

Hermione woke with a start and noticed her hair plastered to her face with sweat and..tears? _How am I going to tell them now?_

"Hermione are you ok you have been asleep for awhile, its time for dinner, and you were talking in your sleep, something about needing a change--"

"It is nothing Gin"

"Are you sure I mean we're best friends, you can tell me anything!"

Great she pulled the best friend line, there is no point in hiding it now, she'll get it out of me either way.

"Well the thing is--"

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family, minus Ginny, were sitting around the table waiting for Ginny to return with Hermione so they could finally start dinner. As they sat there silently staring at the amazing dinner Mrs. Weasley had prepared, Ron having to be help back by Harry so he wouldn't attack the food, a face appeared in the fireplace.

"BLOODY HELL!!"

"RONALD WEASLEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, sorry about that Albus, is there anything we can help you with?" asked Mrs. Weasley with an angry glance at Ron.

" Oh nothing important I was just wondering to have a word with Miss Granger about her application for the exchange program," Dumbledore said while scanning the room for the pile of bushy hair.

"Exchange program? Are you sure you want Hermione?" Harry asked with a nervous glance at Ron, who had started to look a bit on the pale side.

"No I am quite sure I wish to talk to Hermione, she recently signed up for the program and I wished to inform her—"

Just then both Hermione and Ginny walked in, and as they looked around and at the fireplace and then around at all the staring faces, noticed something was obviously not right.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, um, is there something wrong?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No nothing is wrong just wished to inform Miss Granger that she would be exchanged to America during this school year." He nodded in Hermione's direction and said, " But I should be going just wanted to let you know what you would be up against, have a good vacation!" And Dumbledore disappeared from the fireplace.

Everything went completely quiet as Hermione looked around slowly until her eyes landed upon Harry and Ron's faces. They were angry she could tell, she slowly backed out of the room, not ready for what they were going to say. As she ran out of the kitchen the only sound that could be heard was the soft thud as Ron's head collided with the table.


End file.
